Web browsers are software applications used for retrieving and viewing information resources on the World Wide Web and private networks. The information resources may be, for example, webpages that contain numerous types of content, such as text, static images, animated images, audio, and video content. Further, web browsers enable end users to interact with content, such as “click to play” videos, radio buttons, dropdown menus, popup dialog boxes, textboxes, and hyperlinks. User interaction typically involves the use of a pointing device, which is an input device that enables an end user to input data via physical gestures, such as pointing, clicking, and dragging. Example pointing devices include mice, trackballs, joysticks, and styluses. User movements of the pointing device are echoed by movements of a pointer or cursor across the content presented on the webpage. For example, when using a pointing device to interact with the content of a webpage, an end user may move the pointing device in a manner that causes a cursor to be positioned over a hyperlink, and then the end user may select the hyperlink by clicking a button on the pointing device.
Although useful, pointing devices have some disadvantages. For example, older operating systems, such as Linux®, may not support the use of pointing devices. Also, pointing devices are not always available because pointing devices are easily lost or broken. Further, operation of pointing devices may sometimes be inefficient because end users may be required to remove a hand from the keyboard, reach for the pointing device, operate the pointing device, and then place their hand back on the keyboard in the appropriate position.